Lyrical Tidbits
by verynahcewritings
Summary: A series of short little drabbles inspired by one line, or in some cases, a few words, in some of my favorite songs. Most of these will consist of Kataang. Rating subject to change.
1. 1 Never Wanted to Be

**Alright, so I've been wanting to do this for a while: do a series of short little drabbles inspired by one line, or in some cases, a few words, in some of my favorite songs. I didn't want to just do straight 'songfics,' because quite frankly that lacks originality and creativity, in my opinion.**

**So from this first chapter on, I'll give you guys the line that inspired the one shot, as well as the song and the artist; the only rule being I can only use that one select line and no other part of the song in any way, shape, or form. This, however, is not required; as I can promise you that in some of them I probably won't.**

**Lyrical Tidbit Fic number one:**

**Line: **_"You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.."_** from the song called Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae. Beautiful song, she has such a lovely voice.**

**Never Wanted to Be**

I had always been the one for him, the one who offered him words of comfort, reassuring smiles, encouragement, a warm set of arms, if that was what he needed the most.

From the moment he fell into my arms, tumbling out of the ice; cold, solid, frozen, I had attached myself to him, this boy, a stranger. It took absolutely no time at all for me to love him, in my own way, of course; his happy go lucky, charming and aloof nature winning over my favor and devotion.

There was a darker side to him, a side that I initially looked over, an unusualness; he was off, not normal, emotionally unstable. I shrugged it off as his being from a previous time, stuck in a world one hundred years older than his own; I should have seen it sooner, should have listened to what my eyes, ears, and heart were all telling me.

He was the Avatar, the most powerful being in the universe, the embodiment of the Earth, of life and energy itself. I hadn't been surprised by his affirmation of this; he was different, special, I had seen it in his sparkling gray eyes, I had known that he was some otherworldly, sentient being, there was no other way to explain the brilliant warmth his laughter, his smile emitted.

It was his admission of denial and resentment, his self-pity, and misguided anger at his being born into such responsibility, such wonderful gifts, that I could not understand.

Confessions of guilt, regret, sorrow muttered from his tear stained lips, the story of how he had made his way to me, to the icy cocoon I had found him in; I felt for him, I cried tears of my own, sympathetic of his lamentations. I too had left someone in their greatest time of need, and they had been taken from the world because of it. He felt as if he had taken the life out of an entire nation, and in some ways, he had.

No sense of identity, no purpose or self worth could be found inside this boy. A boy of pure childish ignorance and innocence; he knew not of what he meant to the world, of what he meant to me.

"I can't help you with that, Aang," I whispered regretfully in his ear, my arms tightening around his frame. My fingers working diligently to wipe his tears away from his cheeks, cheeks that were still swollen with the tell tale signs of his youth. The fire did little to provide him the warmth and comfort he so desperately needed; him and I sitting together in our own private cavern, the sound of rain echoing throughout the walls of the darkened cave.

"I know," he muttered, his words barely audible, his mouth lost somewhere in the fabric of my sleeve.

"You have to open your eyes," I caught another tear before it rolled off of his chin, "you have to see how much you are worth; how important you are in the grand scheme of things."

"I can't do this for you, I can't help you, I can only tell you that you're going to find yourself somewhere, somehow," my lips kissed the top of his head, peach fuzz tickling my flesh. He nodded, pulling away from my arms and taking a hold of my hand. His eyes met mine, watery, glowing with the various reds, oranges, and yellows casted by the light of the fire, his mouth curved into a soft smile.


	2. 2 Easy

**A silly little lyrical tidbit fic as per request; I hope you like it Kataang Gaang. :]**

**This one is from the song **_**1 2 3 4**_** by Plain White T's. Line: **_"I love being around you, you make it easy."_ **I didn't actually use the line in this one, I just wrote what came to mind. It's only like 500 or so words long this time.**

**Easy**

"Would you stop?" Her voice was tense, stressed, working hard to prevent any metamorphosis of the mouth, from words to laughter.

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked in the most serious tone of voice that I could manage; my face comical in the sad attempt at composure I had made. Her hand moved towards her face, her fingers covered her smile; I hated when she did that but loved it all the same.

"You have to get this form down, Aang. Focus," her words took on an authoritative tone, and I nodded, having absolutely no intention of giving up my game any time soon, but deciding to humor her for a few moments.

She got into position, her dark knees bent, her thin and obviously feminine hands held out in front of her, her gaze set intensely on me. I changed my posture to match hers exactly, meeting her eyes; her expression fierce and determined.

My hands traced around one another in a smooth, circular motion, meeting back up again as I lowered my arms; I could feel the water's energy vibrating only an inch beneath my fingers. I took a step forward, lunging, turning my hips, my shoulders, my head; the water beginning to shift and arch up into my hands. My eyes met with hers and I froze, dropping my hands, the only sound being the splashing of the water I had managed to completely forget about in a matter of milliseconds. My lips pulled taunt as I strained to withhold my laughter.

Katara had beaten me at my own game: her cheeks were fully inflated with air, her eyes crossed and alight with amusement, her lips puckered; a perfect imitation of a fish. My diaphragm ached from the effort of restraint, I gave up, and the sound of companionship escaped from my lips, she followed suit, leaning onto her knees as she did so.

Her laughter was much louder than my own, it filled every crack and crevice of the grotto we stood in; filled every pore of my body with delight, with adoration, and happiness.

I waded over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, her arms wound around my waist, our bodies shaking with mirth as they met at the middle in a warm, familiar embrace.

"I adore you," I said, a wide smile on my face as a result of her uncharacteristic display of silliness. She nodded her head, her warm, gentle hands reaching up and cupping both sides of my face, standing on the tips of her toes to place a light kiss on my lips.

I smiled at her as she pulled away, our noses touching, "I know," she said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.


	3. 3 Gifts

**I promised I would write a few happy pieces, so I did, I actually started writing this one first, I just didn't finish it fast enough to post before the first two. **

**I don't like this one very much at all, I feel as if its lacking in any real substance. It took me forever to figure out how to write the ending, because I started the story from the beginning…which I almost never do; needless to say, I won't be doing that again. **

**Lyrical tidbit fic number three:**

**Line: **_"The way you move ain't fair, you know…"_** from the song Hey Soul Sister by Train.**

**Gifts**

The large, vibrant room was bustling, overflowing with the various diplomats and nobles from all over the world. Upbeat, cordial music rang loud in my ears, happy and festive in its sound; fitting of the long, luxurious, brightly colored fabrics hanging down from the intricately carved rafters. Luminaries sat on each table, giving the room a distinctly warm feeling, the fire in each twinkling in good humor and excitement.

In the front of the room, sitting on a raised platform of earth, was the high table, covered in elegant fabrics from the finest shops in the fire nation, gold embroidery; like all of the robes and dresses in the room, helped to weigh down the cloth; a light breeze had been steadily growing for the past hour.

Like most nights in the fire nation, the air was hot and warm, the sky clear, the stars bright and beautiful; they almost appeared painted across the dark expanse of the night.

I sat above everyone else in the room, with the exception of the Firelord and his lady, both Zuko and Mai looking out over the festivities, hand in hand, smiling brightly at the merriment, the co-operation; all of the different hues of the crowd mixing together to create a giant melting pot of miscellaneous ingredients from all of the nations.

Sokka and his date, Toph, sat immediately to my left. I had to admit, I was rather envious of them, the way they sat so close to one another, their whispered, private, intimate conversation; the way Sokka's hand rested casually on the upper part of her thigh. Katara had been missing all evening, and I had sat here, at the high table, with nothing but the constant buzzing of political conversation in my ears.

"_It's a surprise, Aang," she muttered as she walked out of the bathroom, a towel working its way through her hair, followed by her fingers, straightening out the tangles, adjusting the various waves and ringlets. She pulled on her sandals and adjusted her betrothal necklace in the mirror before dashing out of the room, giving me no chance to convince her to stay with me for just a little while longer; she was already almost a half hour late, at least, so she had said._

I looked up at Zuko again, who was looking down at me, offering an uncharacteristic, charismatic grin before directing his attention back to the floor, regaining his regality.

The lights had dimmed, nearly half of the lanterns dangling from the ceiling had been expunged, the center of the floor had cleared itself, more tapestries dropped to the floor, loosely dividing the crowd and the empty, luminescent tiles.

The music changed tempo, now rough, harsh, violent. The entire audience pealed with delight: it was now deemed acceptable to dance; a new custom for those who had lived in the firenation for most of their lives, Zuko had had it decreed that all forms of creative expression were now permissible.

Suddenly, she was there, in the middle of the floor, her body moving to the rhythm provided by the band. Her hands wove themselves around her body, her hips twisting and turning in wide arcs, my heart jolting every time her body arched in my direction. Stunning blue eyes met with mine; she was fully aware of what she was doing, her intensity meant entirely for me.

I rose to my feet, fully prepared to capture her in my arms; she shook her head at me, her lips pulling into a cruel, seductive smirk, my lips going in the opposite direction, my rear end doing the same. I heard a light chuckle to my right; Zuko was peering down at me from the corner of his eye; he had spotted her as well; I suspected Sokka had not.

She had moved closer to the table, her back facing me; the curve in her spine sending shivers down my own. Her eyes peered over her shoulder, that smirk still present on her lovely lips. Her hands ran down her body, and then back up, her fingers dancing across her neck, mimicking the circuit that my own hands knew all too well. My fingers ached, longing to replace hers, twitching and jerking on my lap.

She turned her head away from me, her hands were held out at her sides, her fingers moving in a way that resembled the rolling of waves; her rear undulating, pulling me up from my seat and onto the floor; my body behind hers in a matter of seconds. My arms wrapped around her body, pulling her back to my chest, the warmth of her neck instantly heating the cool, wet flesh of my lips as they met with her delicious skin; pink tints melding with olive tones.

"That wasn't fair, you know," I whispered in her ear; our bodies swaying together, the motion seemingly awkward to those who kept in time with the music. She laughed lightly and turned herself around; a kiss to my chin sending tingles of happiness through my core.

"Of that, I am fully aware, young Avatar." I spun her around, and I could see the high table; it was empty. Everyone in the room had taken to dancing; Zuko and Mai twirled clumsily together in the center of the hall, a group of guests circled around them, clapping and smiling politely at the pair. Sokka and Toph spun together in a slow dance, his feet heavy with her weight.

"Where were you all day?" I asked. Her laughter spread through the both of our bodies. She pulled back and away from my arms, her hands moving above her head slowly, her hips swaying dangerously, seductively, her smile matching the confidence in her body's movements.

"Building the suspense," she said, her voice teasing; I was positive that I was grinning like an idiot. My hands sought out her waist, and I pulled her to me once again, placing a fervent kiss on her lips. Her lips pulled into a wide grin as my hands made their way up her neck and to her face, her hair; her body arched into mine, her arms wove themselves tightly around my neck. Gasps and whispers of indecent behavior began to spread though the various bodies that surrounded the two of us; it didn't matter.

"Happy birthday," she murmured between light, feathery kisses and I, of course, smiled in kind.


	4. 4 Blue

**Lyrical Tidbit Fic requested by kat97. :] She asked for a fic inspired by the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, and this is what I came up with. It's not very long.**

**Line: **_"Call my name and save me from the dark" _

**I hope you like it. :] If not, tell me, and I'll try again.**

**Blue**

My blood boiled, heated, intense anger coursed through my veins. My entire body seethed with hatred, frustration, and rage, all directed at the one, defenseless man who stood before me, cowering in the sand.

This selfish, pitiful man, who had stolen one of the last pieces of my home from me, my best friend. The one being to have journeyed through time, frozen beneath the polar seas; accompanying me on my quest to better the world the both of us had abandoned a century before.

My heart hammered in my chest, erratically pounding on my rib cage, so fast that my breath came out in short, panicked gasps. Adrenaline surged through my veins, my blood becoming sluggish and thick with it; I could feel each cell of my body engorge itself with the substance; my chest, my arms, my fingers, my legs, my toes humming, vibrating, eager.

Then came the familiar feeling of being pulled in, sucked into a different part of my consciousness; everything went black. I was there, in the physical world; I could see everything, hear everything, smell and taste the dry, dusty air, but I could do nothing that that part of my mind didn't want me to.

The spirit inside of me, pulling all of the things that made me human, that separated me from the primordial part of my existence that resided only within the confines of my mind, within the darkness; It was the bright glow that shone in the forefront of my thoughts. I welcomed it this time, the power, the glowing brilliance; I could feel the air around me shift, growing violent, turbulent, turning into a vacuum, sucking in the ugly orange colored sand beneath my limbs.

I could see the people below me running, scattering, some of the forms vaguely familiar through the darkness, the fog that surrounded my vision. The sounds of panic and fear registering in my ears; I didn't care, I was out for vengeance, for blood.

My fingers tensed, my muscles pulled taunt, a low growl building within my throat; pressure, warmth, contact on my arm. Anger boiled over, I prepared to strike, lash out viciously; color invaded my sight.

Blue, the color of the ocean, the color of the sky, a place I called home; my heart leapt, the darkness faltered, the part that gave me the power to act on my vehemence faltered: I recognized this color. The nuisance, the pest, the sensation on my arm became a source of comfort, a different kind of strength; that alluring hue blurred, the aqueous color coming alive as water filled the lids to the brim.

I began to sink to the ground, the face that belonged to those eyes was now visible, a face that I knew well, that I loved; it was in pain, marred with sadness. The darkness was pushed to the farthest recesses of my brain, her arms wrapped around my frame; a welcome companion to the cold that my body was suddenly stricken with. Her lips moved against my cheek, my name traveled to my ear, carried by the tendrils of air, the remnants of my anger that surrounded the both of us. The darkness was no more.


End file.
